Conventionally, some television and video content providers have provided recommendations to subscribers indicating certain television shows or movies that the subscriber may be interested in viewing. Conventional systems, however, do not provide the subscriber with a mechanism for getting a “sneak peek” of a movie or television series—in the form of a trailer, or a clip of predetermined length—by recording such a sneak peek and storing it on the subscriber's digital video recorder (DVR) for later retrieval and viewing.